Certain types of cargo present transportation issues, especially when the cargo is large relative to the cargo hold in which the cargo is placed and when the cargo hold is being used to transport the cargo from one place to another. Obvious safety issues are presented when cargo is being transported in open truck beds, open trailers and the like. The increased popularity of all-terrain vehicles and similar types of weighty, wheeled cargo has also caused an increase in the risk associated with transportation of such cargo in open truck beds and trailers.
Previous anchoring systems for such cargo typically have involved the use of straps or chains. However, these systems have lacked sufficient adjustability to enable their use across a wide variety of cargo sizes and trailer sizes, sometimes have failed to anchor cargo both vertically and laterally, and have typically involved few safety features to ensure that the cargo stays in place even in the event of partial anchor failure.
A need therefore continues to exist for effective, adjustable cargo anchoring systems which are easy to use.